


Just another Valentine's day

by Dororo03



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Young Derek, but very fast so don't worry, mentionned of Stalia and Draeden, mostly - Freeform, stiles is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dororo03/pseuds/Dororo03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another moment where Stiles got ignored by Lydia. But Derek was there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> You can find it in FRENCH over here : 
> 
> https : // www . fanfiction . net/s/11045988/ 1 /Juste-une-autre-St-Valentin
> 
> Here's a little something for Valentine's day. It's my first Valentine's day in the USA and before today I'd never understood why it was such a big deal over here but now i get it (but i'm still single xD) but i love Valentine's day (and not only because of the chocolate in the stores xD) so i was inspired !
> 
> Thanks to my lovely bêta Aethelthryn, you can go and see her own Valentine's day fic over here:  
> http : // archiveofourown . org/works/3345623
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my story ;)

*** 

"My oh my! For whom is this beautiful card?" his mama exclaimed.

Stiles beamed and said, "For Lydia, mummy! She is so pretty and has beautiful hair."

Claudia laughed and rubbed her son’s hair. "She sure is a lucky girl, honey."

***

The day the Valentines were celebrated arrived at Stiles's school and the children were busting with energy (and mostly because of the candies they were sure to receive).

"I’m gonna give Lydia my card now," Stiles whispered to Scott.

Scott looked amazed and watched Stiles go to Lydia’s desk.

"Hi Lydia. This is for you. I made it especially for you."

Stiles was smiling, really proud of him, but his smile faltered when Lydia barely looked at his card before throwing it away on her desk.

"Move loser!" Jackson said, shoving him away.

Stiles watched Jackson take all the cards Lydia got and putting them in the trashcan.

Stiles felt his heart break in his chest and went back to his desk. Scott put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jackson is a jerk," the hispanic boy said. "Let’s play Batman and Robin."

***

After school, while Stiles was waiting for his mom to pick him up, he watched the high school kids going home too. Usually, his mom would have already been there but she had told him she would be late and to wait for her next to the high school sign.

Two other kids were talking not far from him.

"I can’t believe I have to wait for Peter to pick me up today," the girl was saying. "I should have my own car! I’m 18 for god’s sake!"

"Stop complaining. You’ll be on time for your date."

"And now Peter is going to make fun of me."

"Hey Lau’!"

A pretty boy (hey Stiles may have been 8 years old but he knew when someone was pretty or not) came toward the two kids.

"Hi James." Laura giggled. She glanced at her brother and the younger boy sighed before walking away.

Toward Stiles.

"Hi," the boy said.

Stiles didn’t answer.

"You're being rude," the boy continued while sitting next to Stiles.

"My mama told me not to talk to strangers and I don’t know you and you don’t know me so it means we're strangers to each other and I shouldn't be talking to you."

"Waouh ! For someone who doesn't talk to a stranger, you do talk a lot. And by the way, I’m Derek. See not a stranger anymore." The older boy smiled.

Stiles thought about that and decided that he was having a bad day, was lonely and needed someone to talk to.

"I’m Stiles. Is that your sister’s boyfriend?" Stiles asked.

"Hum, yes. And how do you know she's my sister?" Derek wondered.

"Duh! You look the same. I may be 8 but I’m not stupid. I wish Lydia was my girlfriend but she didn’t even notice me and this guy, Jackson, keeps mocking me and being not nice to me. I don’t even want to kiss her because kissing is gross."

At that Stiles made a disgusted face and Derek a pained one. He had loved kissing Paige. But now she was gone forever.

Stiles kept talking. "But I want Lydia to see me and smile at me and maybe we could hold hands during recess. But besides Scott – that’s my best friend – nobody wants to hold hands with me because they say I’m a weirdo."

Stiles sniffed and didn't look at the other boy who was surely laughing at him.

But Derek felt sorry for this kid. He was not weird, he just talked too much. But if his nose wasn’t lying to him, it was because of the kid’s hyperactivity (one of his classmates took Adderall too). And Derek found this boy really amusing.

"Hey look," said Derek. "I’m holding your hand, see?" Derek raised their hands and shook them slowly.

Stiles laughed.

"You’re silly. But I like you."

They sat there, talking – more like Derek listening to Stiles's babblings – for a few minutes, until a car slowed down near them and a woman smiled at them.

"Mummy!" Stiles beamed. He jumped out of Derek’s reach and into his mother’s arms. She hugged him and was about to put him in the car when Stiles stopped her. He ran toward Derek, who was up and ready to join his sister.

"Wait Derek," Stiles called.

Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s middle and hugged him. Then he pulled at his sleeve until the teenage boy was bending and he kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I was having a very bad day but thanks to you it is better now. Bye Derek." And he turned back to join his mom.

Derek watched the car speeding away before he got back at his sister’s side, waiting for their uncle.

***

Two days later, Derek was waiting for his mom to pick him up when a car stopped in front of him. Derek recognized Stiles’s mother but she was alone this time. "Hi. Derek, is that right ?"

Derek nodded, not sure why she was here, talking to him.

"Stiles spent the last two days making this for you. But he was afraid to give it to you in person. So I told him I would."

She handed him a Valentine’s card. Derek took it and opened it. In an awkward writing it was saying : “I liked holding hands with you, it was nice. Thank you for making my day better. Xoxoxo Stiles”

Derek felt his heart swell and a smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Derek," Stiles’s mom said.

"Hum, yeah. He is a great kid," Derek answered with a gentle smile.

She laughed. "He is a handful but we wouldn’t change him for any other kid."

Her heartbeat was steady and Derek was glad that, even if he didn’t have a lot of friends, Stiles had parents who loved him that much.

They said their goodbyes and Derek brought the card back home. It was the first one from an outsider (the ones from his family didn't count) that he really liked and wanted to keep.

***  


"Sorry dude, but Kira and I got a killer date tomorrow night," Scott had said to him the previous night, with his puppy smile.

Stiles had sighed. It wasn't like he wasn’t used to be ditched. Especially since his best friend got someone to spend the day with.

"I hate Valentine’s day!" the teenager growled, sprawled on his bed.

He even thought about calling Malia to invite her over, before remembering that his ex-girlfriend was seeing someone.

"Even the girl who spent half of her life as a coyote got a date! Why is it my life? I’m a senior and still single!"

Stiles closed his eyes but opened them wide when he heard someone coming into his room.

"What are you doing in my room, Derek? Don’t you have a date with your scary hot badass girlfriend?" Stiles asked.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Scott didn’t tell you? Braeden is gone. She had no interest in staying in Beacon Hills now that everything is back to normal."

"What?" Stiles sat straight and watched Derek with a shocked expression. "What about you ? Aren’t you a good enough reason to stay here?"

Because god knows that if Stiles was able to have Derek, he wouldn’t let him go, like ever.

"Apparently not."

"She is stupid. I always knew she was not…" Stiles didn’t continue and blushed. "Whatever! So, what are you doing here?"

"Wanna play video games and eat free chocolate?" Derek suggested, showing him a giant box of chocolates.

"Waouh dude! Where did you get that?" Stiles exclaimed, making grabby hands.

Derek threw the box at the teenage boy and shrugged off his jacket.

"Some old lady after I helped her fix her car. But that doesn’t matter. What are we playing?"

Stiles stayed silent for a minute. It wasn’t possible. How come Derek was real? No the real question was : how come Braeden could let him go?

"Stiles?"

"Yeah…"

After a few hours of video games, Stiles’s stomach started to growl.

"How come you're even hungry?" Derek asked. "You ate three quarters of the chocolate box!"

"Hey! I’m a teenager! I have to eat to grow!" Stiles said.

Derek laughed silently and got up, offering his hands to help Stiles.

When Stiles was up, he didn’t let go of Derek’s hand immediately. He stared at their hands and a memory came back to him with the strength of a hurricane.

"Oh my god! It’s not the first time we're holding hands on Valentine’s day!" Stiles exclaimed with a big smile on his face. "And I totally remember giving you a card."

A laugh got caught in Derek’s throat before he said, "I remember a pretty woman giving me the card because her son was too afraid to do so."

"Hey not fair! I was 8 and you were in high school! I'd already been rejected that day. Don’t mock the poor kid."

Both of them stared at each other until Stiles’s stomach reminded them that he was here and hungry.

"Okay, let’s go get some food in you," Derek said, pulling Stiles with him to go downstairs.

"I want curly fries!" Stiles announced.

"Of course you want curly fries." Derek smiled mockingly.

"Hey! For that you’re paying!" Stiles objected.

"That was my plan."

Stiles stopped. Because they were still holding hands. Derek stopped too.

"Stiles? Is something wrong?" Derek asked.

The teenage boy stared at the older werewolf and, after taking a deep breath, asked, "And if I want it to be a date?"

Derek stayed quiet a few seconds before squeezing Stiles’s hand and pulling him toward the front door. "That was my plan."

Stiles exited his house with a big smile on his face and a werewolf in his hand.

***  


The next day, Derek received a card in his mailbox that was saying :

“Roses are red   
Denim is blue  
I like the look of your butt  
In them too”

After laughing softly to himself and thinking that Stiles would never changed, he opened the card and felt his heart beating faster. Inside, in Stiles’s handwriting, it was saying :  


“I liked holding hands with you when I was 8. I still liked it yesterday and I’m sure I’m going to like it until the rest of our life together. HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY my Sourwolf.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So ?  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it ;)


End file.
